3-G Home Video
3-G Home Video was a distributor of various media on VHS. Scare Factor Nightmare, possibly even Heart Attack. This logo will likely scare children (ironically their target audience) because the whoosh sound comes suddenly after the tracking control warning. In fact, this logo is even louder than the 1989 and 1991 UAV Corporation logos, and is also louder than the 1979 Coltevisión logo, it's even louder than the VHS and LaserDisc version of the THX "Broadway" trailer, as well as the Horror Factory logo. That combined with the menacing logo design, dark color scheme and background, and that it just appears without warning makes this one of, or if not, the scariest logo ever made. Watch if you dare! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:OMG! Category:Loud Whoosh Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare The Pink Panther Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:VHS Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:Complete Monster Category:Logos that Scare Sash Lilac Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that hurt my ears Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:LOUDEST LOGO EVER Category:Logos that scare Max (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Gidget (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Chloe (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Duke (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Mel (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Buddy (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Pumkin Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that scare Sweetpea (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Heart Attack Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare PaRappa The Rapper Category:Logos that cause tinnitus Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare UmJammer Lammy Category:Logos that scare Talking Tom and Friends Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare We Bare Bears Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that scare Comet LeRange Category:Logos that scare Gordon the Express Engine Category:Loud then any fnaf jumpscare Category:Logos that would wake up robbie Rotten (lazytown) Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Logos that scare the K-Fee Zombie Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that scare The Rowdyruff Boys Category:EAR RAPE Category:Logos that scare Coiny (BFDI) Category:Spam Category Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Jeffy